O Guia Mais que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e serei sua guia nos próximos dias... Assim, creio que estarei fazendo um bem para a humanidade ajudando pobres mortais como você com esse Guia... Lene chega a cidade grande e tem que aprender a se virar. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_O Guia Mais do que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande_

_**Por Belle Lolly Perversa-Black**_

**Prologo**

Ahhh… A cidade grande… Sonho de qualquer mortal que viveu pelo menos alguns anos no interior… O que se dirá então de uma menina que nasceu e cresceu por lá?

Argh, começo horrível... Mas necessário, não é mesmo? Ou como você vai poder me julgar corretamente, sem achar que eu sou uma desmiolada que só faz besteira? Certo, eu provavelmente seja uma desmiolada que só faz besteira, mas tudo tem um motivo, hora e lugar, como dizia meu avô. (Mas aposto que não foi isso que ele pensou, antes de estourar os próprios miolos ao descobrir que minha avó de 77 anos estava tendo um caso com um garoto de 17).

Bem, enfim, vamos logo ao que interessa... Meu nome é Marlene McKinnon e serei sua guia nos próximos dias... Como assim, guia? Bem, a verdade é que eu não gostei nem um pouco de quando cheguei na cidade não ter encontrado nenhuma ajuda, só problemas, e problemas e problemas... E assim, creio que estarei fazendo um bem para a humanidade ajudando pobres mortais como você com esse _Guia Mais do que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande,_ ou como alguns amigos meus chamam, _Guia de como não se tornar uma psicopata, e acabar matando todo mundo antes mesmo de completar um mês por aqui. _E não, eu não estou brincando.

Quando eu cheguei por aqui, era só uma menina do interior, inocente (Ok, nem tanto assim), meiga (Também nem tanto) e gentil (Argh, com certeza não), e, não que eu tenha me tornado um monstro (Mas estou quase lá, acredite), mas a verdade é que minha cabeça anda tão confusa que seria uma grande surpresa eu não ter me tornado psicopata. Bem, ao menos eu acredito que não seja uma...

Mas vamos lá...

Primeiro item, e o mais importante de todos:

_Confie em você, mas nunca em seus pensamentos._

Sim, acredite em mim, isso é muito importante... É como quando estamos de dieta, e dizemos para nós mesmos: "Ahhh... Só esse pedacinho de pizza... Amanhã eu malho e perco tudo de novo", porque no fundo, bem lá no fundo, nós sabemos que no dia seguinte não iremos malhar, e muito menos comer _só _um pedacinho de pizza.

Segundo Item:

_Dinheiro é a coisa mais importante que você pode ter._

Não, eu não vou dar conselhos meiguinhos do tipo: "O amor vence tudo"... Porque no fim, você pode até mesmo ter todo o amor do mundo, mas não vai ser o amor que vai te ajudar a subir aquela ladeira enorme perto da faculdade, e nem vai ser ele que vai te dar o almoço. Assim sendo, o dinheiro é sim o mais importante e ponto final.

Terceiro e último item:

_Estudos, estudos, garotos-sexys-e-galinhas a parte._

Você está aqui para estudar, certo? Então nem venha com a desculpa que beijo é bom porque através dele você conhece várias línguas, e nem que estudar a Anatomia Humana e a reprodução das espécies é o melhor a se fazer. O importante aqui é você deixar as distrações de lado e se concentrar o melhor que pode, mesmo que a distração tenha os mais belos olhos azuis do mundo, e seja perfeito... Você tem que se concentrar... Eu indico a Yoga, mas você que sabe...

Enfim, se você ainda não está me achando uma louca que acha que sabe tudo, mas não deve saber nada, eu digo uma coisa: Prepare-se, e prepare-se bem... Lá fora é um mundo cruel e desalmado que não vai se importar nem um pouquinho se você se der muito, mas muito mal... Eles vão cair matando em cima de você, arrancar todo o seu couro e depois pegar sua carne, deixá-la pegando fogo, e por fim arrancarão seu coração, deixando-o em pedaços. Não acredita? Pois vá experimentar...

A vida na verdade é como um grande fogão assando um gostoso bolo caseiro. Você na verdade tem que saber esperar o momento certo de pegar o bolo, ou então se for descuidado irá meter a mão nele, e acabará se queimando. Você acha que está pronto? Pois não está... Na verdade, talvez nós nunca estaremos prontos para pegarmos nosso adorável pedaço de bolo caseiro... Talvez nem exista um bolo caseiro para nós provarmos... Droga... Você deve já estar me achando louca, não é mesmo? Mas me acompanhe... Venha comigo ver como é o grande fogão da vida... E lembre-se, cuidado para não se queimar, certo?

_Um Grande Beijo,  
__Marlene McKinnon_.

P.S.: Só para satisfazer sua curiosidade... Não, eu ainda não fui para a cidade grande... Mas sim, eu tenho certeza que tudo o que eu disse é verdade... E eu irei lhe provar...

Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia. Guia.

**N.A.**

E lá vem a Lolly com mais uma fic, não é mesmo?

A verdade é que por mais que eu ame a trilogia das Damas... Elas estão muito distantes de mim... Assim, elas não têm necessariamente o meu EU. Agora essa fic, essa sim sou eu, e só eu...

A idéia veio na verdade quando eu estava no metro, indo de Santo Amaro para o trabalho, morrendo de dores nos pés e ouvindo Alexz Johnson cantando "Skin" e "Pick Up in Pieces". A primeira super deprimente e a segunda melhorzinha... Ai o que aconteceu... Eu pensei em como é uma droga estar lá, dolorida, sozinha e como tudo era uma droga... Depois ainda teve mais alguns fatos que eu não vou contar, pois seria Spoiler... Hauhauhauahau... Ai lá estava eu... E eu comecei a pensar em várias coisas... E decidi pôr tudo no papel... E pensei: A Lily não é tão pessimista, a Angel tem a Lolly para cuidar, a Lolly é jovem demais, a Ginny tem vida demais para isso... E uma luz se acendeu na minha cabeça: Lene! E eu lembrei da 24 Hours e vi que era realmente a cara dela... E ponto final, comecei a escrever.

Eu não sei quantos capítulos a fic terá, nem sobre o que eles falarão, na verdade... Porque serão baseados em fatos reais, em algumas partes... Para quem não sabe eu ganhei uma bolsa do Prouni para estudar de graça na UNISA Radialismo... Estamos vendo se vai dar tudo certo ainda, mas conforme for essa será a base da fic. A diferença é que a Lene está vindo do interior, e eu não.

Além disso há o Sirius... E todo o resto do povo.

Caso você queira se tornar uma personagem, ou fazer uma ponta, mande uma história que aconteceu com você... As mais divertidas eu posso usar

Bem, atualização... 15 em 15 dias... Como com "Darkness Lady", vai ser intercalando... Uma semana DL, na outra _O Guia_.

Bem, a fic é dedicada, vejamos:

Em primeiro lugar, a _Gábi das Fadas_, que foi a primeira a ouvir o contexto e me dizer que ia ser demais... E ela é quem mais tem me ajudado.

Segundo, Mamãe Mylla, minha inspiração para a Lene... Assim como maninha _Belle Belle, _que me inspira também.

Além disso... Ahh... Todas as Perversas, com carinho especial para _Leka, Dressa, Camis, Priscilinha e Carol_, minhas filhinhas e _Lisa Black e Silverghost_, que me inspiram a escrever no geral...

Okay, acho que é isso... Qualquer dúvida, me mandem um e-mail.

E, vamos... Sejam boazinhos, deixem Review!

Milhões de Beijos,  
_**Belle Lolly Perversa-Black  
**_07 – 03 - 2006


	2. Dica 01

**O Guia Mais que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande**

Por Belle Lolly

Capitulo 01 

Dica 01 – A vida é dura... Tome cuidado para não cair dura também.

A grande máxima da vida é: Quando você não quer uma coisa, ela vem aos montes e quando você realmente a quer... Das duas uma: Ou não consegue ou então demora demais. Por quê? Foi o seguinte...

Ano passado eu fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer direitinho... Fiz a prova do governo, e me inscrevi cumprindo todos os prazos. Tudo para tentar conseguir uma bolsa em alguma faculdade, sem ter que pagar alguma coisa, já que eu não tenho muito dinheiro.

Eu vim de uma família de nome... Muitos já ouviram falar dos McKinnon, mas isso não significa necessariamente que EU seja rica... Eu ainda vou arranjar algum parente rico para cuidar de mim, mas por enquanto to na mesma...

Bem, de qualquer forma, na primeira classificação eu não fui aprovada... "Ótimo" – Pensei – "Passo o ano juntando dinheiro, e ano que vem tento de novo". Até que do nada eu recebo uma ligação da faculdade.

Ainda lembro do sorriso e das lágrimas de felicidade da minha mãe, quando ela disse: "Você foi reclassificada, Lene! Foi onde eu não fui!"... Ela nunca fez faculdade, sabe... E quando eu não havia passado ela era quem mais tinha ficado triste. A partir desse momento eu soube que me formar não seria mais somente algo em que EU me realizaria... Minha mãe também estaria se realizando comigo, e minha amada irmãzinha mais nova também. Ótimo, mais um peso na minha consciência se eu não conseguir.

E então começaram os problemas...

Em primeiro lugar, eu havia passado em Londres... E morava no interior... Em outras palavras, seria praticamente impossível conseguir ir para casa depois da faculdade, já que estudaria no período noturno.

E depois, como eu conseguiria dinheiro para pagar xerox, material e tudo o mais? Faculdade gasta... E _muito_! Eu precisaria de um... Emprego.

Porém quando eu disse tudo isso para minha mãe, ela somente riu.

Eu já resolvi tudo isso, querida... Falei com uns primos nossos que moram na capital... Você vai morar com eles, e um amigo deles conhece uma garota que conhece um lugar onde você pode trabalhar... Você já fez o mais difícil: Passar na faculdade, o resto a gente vai se arranjando.

Ótimo... Não sei com o que fiquei mais _animada_... Morar com primos metidos ou trabalhar um lugar que o amigo de um amigo de seus parentes conhece... Sinceramente, se eu pudesse teria me jogado da primeira ponte que eu vi, mas a curiosidade, por um lado, falava mais alto. Oras... Era a cidade grande... Por pior que eu sabia que ela fosse, ainda assim era como um grande tiranossauro Rex, você sabe que ela pode te comer, te estraçalhar, mais ainda assim você pára para ver e tirar uma foto.

Minha mãe por outro lado, estava em frenesi... Era incrível como ela me sorria e abraçava com cara de boba o tempo todo. Eu sorria de volta, sentindo aquela sensação no fim da espinha, quando a gente vai descer a montanha-russa. A sensação de que você sabe que algo meio ruim vai acontecer, mais não sabe exatamente o que, mais que quando você desce, você vê que estava errada. Era exatamente isso que eu sentia.

E então chegou o dia em que eu iria para Londres... Meu coração estava disparado, vendo o ônibus que me levaria para a nova fase de minha vida... Isso era tão demais que eu nem sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer. Admito que nesse dia, desde de manhãzinha eu não comia nada, ou pelo menos tudo o que eu comia não ficava comigo mais de dez dias. Mamãe ficou até preocupada, pensando se deveria ou não adiar aquela viagem, até eu melhorar do estomago, mas no fundo tanto ela quanto eu sabíamos que a única coisa que queríamos era um motivo para estar adiando tudo isso.

Por fim eu fui... Passei por paisagens exuberantes (Ok, nem tanto assim) no caminho, e olhava tudo vidrada, pela janela do ônibus. Só agora percebera que esse era o primeiro passo para minha liberdade... Em quatro anos eu estaria formada e então poderia morar onde quisesse e como eu quisesse. Perfeito.

Por fim, _ela_, a cidade grande... Uma verdadeira floresta de prédios. E barulho demais. Mal estava há 10 minutos por lá e minha cabeça já doía pra caramba! Quando cheguei na rodoviária, e encontrei meus tios, por fim tudo escureceu.

O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia – 

Acordei, zonza no hospital. A primeira coisa que reparei era o soro na veia. E como eu odeio tomar soro... Alguém já parou para pensar que eles enfiam uma coisa pontuda em você e através dela injetam um monte de substancias da quais você mal sabe o nome de metade? Isso é terrível. E sim, eu tenho pavor de injeção, mas qual é o problema no fim das contas? Só porque eu não gosto que fiquem enfiando coisas pontudas em mim?

Minha tia estava ao meu lado, e me olhava preocupada.

Lene, você nos deu um susto! O médico disse que sua pressão caiu, por isso você desmaiou... Por acaso você tomou algo na viagem?

Bem, vamos a apresentações antes de qualquer coisa... Essa é minha tia, Lucianna, chamamos ela de Tia Luci na frente dela, e por trás Tia Chaminé. A verdade é que há alguns anos, essa tia não parava de fumar, e bem, depois que conseguiu parar, ficou doida com a idéia que algum de seus filhos, sobrinhos ou qualquer criança pudesse ser uma dragada em potencial. Tudo para ela tinha a ver com drogas.

O marido dela era o Tio Ulisses... E bem, nada contra a mitologia, mais esse Ulisses não tinha nadinha a ver com o outro. Tio Ulisses era gordo, detestava exercícios e para ele tudo o que realmente importa é o trabalho. Eu ainda não sei como a Tia Luci ainda está casada com ele, sinceramente. Por fim eles tem três filhos, Remus, Christal e Patricya. O primeiro eu nunca parei para conversar muito, sabe. A Christal e eu nunca nos demos muito bem... A verdade é que nascemos perto demais uma da outra... Apenas quatro meses de diferença... Então a competição sempre foi muito grande. E por fim a Patty, única prima que eu consigo passar mais de dez minutos sem sair no tapa. E era justo essa prima que estava ao meu lado agora.

Não, Tia, eu não tomei nada... Em nenhum momento.

Tem certeza? – Ela me olhou com um das sobrancelhas levantadas. Eu não mereço isso.

Tenho.

Ela sorriu e ajeitou os cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque.

Bem, nesse caso vou ver com seu médico se você já está liberada para irmos para casa. Só espero que possamos ir logo.

Ela saiu, com sua eterna pose de sociality. E para minha desgraça a minha cabeça começara a doer de novo.

Você está bem? – Eu já disse que a Patty é realmente um amor?

Mais ou menos... Não sei o que é pior... Estar com uma baita dor de cabeça, ou ter dado tanto vexame ao desmaiar logo no primeiro dia aqui.

Olha o lado bom... Só estou eu e minha mãe por aqui... E bem, se depender de mim ninguém ficará sabendo.

Ok, menos mal... Ao menos eu sei que tenho alguém com quem contar nesses dias que virão... Ou assim pelo menos espero.

Continua...

N.A.:

Capitulo curtinho porque eu queria postar ainda hoje...

**Mia Moony – **Acompanhe mesmo! Espero que goste dos dias que virão...

**Simplesmente Gábi das Fadas - ** - Nem deu para eu mostrar o capitulo proce, né? Espero que tenha gostado... Beijos!

**Mily McMilt** – Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capitulo... Ta curtinho porque eu não tive muito tempo. Beijos!

**Bebely Black – **Você inspira sim manaaa! Te amar demais! Espero que goste desse!

**Camilla Gurjao – **Espero que tenha gostado disso aqui... Hahauhaa Beijos!

Eu sei que o capitulo ta péssimo... Eu estou começando a introduzir ações, e ele é bem diferente do prólogo... Nem eu sei se ta bom, nem li... Mas prometo a partir do próximo tomar mais cuidado.

Dedico o Capitulo a minha filhinha **Camis** que tava meio tristinha, mas que espero logo estar melhor!

Beijinhuuusss...

Lolly

_20/03/2006_

_P.s.: _Sim, eu já comecei a faculdade... Mais detalhes em breve!


	3. Dica 02

**O Guia Mais que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande**

_Por Belle Lolly_

Dica Dois: _Prazos. Quando é você quem tem que cumprir, é pra ontem. Caso seja o governo, espere sentada._

Verdade seja dita: Por que pouca gente tem muito e muita gente tem pouco? Se você é daqueles que deu um sorrisinho e disse que cada um tem o que merece é porque pertence ao primeiro grupo... Assim como minha Tia Luci... Não que eu não gostasse de viver na fazenda da minha família, no interior... Mas nada se compara a um condomínio de luxo com piscina, hidromassagem, academia de ginástica, salão de festas e... _Elevador_. Não ter que subir escadas é sem dúvida o máximo...

Quando enfim chegamos à casa de minha tia, a empregada já havia até acabado de fazer o almoço. Isso foi... _Sublime..._ Eu estava morta de fome, e minha cabeça ainda tentava absorver todos os detalhes da enorme sala de estar e da de jantar. O banheiro, então... Era incrível! Tinha uma banheira e-nor-me, e eu não via hora de enchê-la de água e tomar um belo e demorado banho de duas horas.

Bem, fui arrancada de meus desvarios banhisticos (Essa palavra existe?) por Patty que me chamava para sentar a mesa. Sabe aquelas cenas de comercial de refrigerante e, que todos os parentes estão ao redor de uma mesa, cada um sem falar com o outro, todos olhando para sua cara? Bem, era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Sentei-me ao lado de meu primo Remus, e sorri para Patty que estava a minha frente. Eu odeio reuniões de família, sabe... Porque é tudo uma grande droga! Tipo, você fica vendo todas aquelas pessoas que havia visto quando era um monte de pirralhos, e agora estão tudo como adolescentes... Está bem, eu sei que EU também estou exatamente como eles, e que já fui uma pirralha, mas não é a mesma coisa!

O almoço estava uma delicia, como todo almoço em família têm que estar, acho eu, mas admito que é mais divertido comer na cidade que no interior. Lá, o que a gente mais come é arroz, feijão, e alguma mistura... Aqui só havia um arroz cheio de coisas estranhas dentro, salada de alface e bife a Parmegiana. Não sei porque um nome tão complicado para um simples queijo com molho de tomate em cima do bife. Agora, para compensar, aquele silencio quase mortal que reinava ali era assustador. Em casa, eu aproveitava o almoço para poder conversar com minha mãe, ou minha irmã, e colocar as fofocas em dia. Ali, parecia que cada um vivia um mundo separado dos outros, e não sei se eu era a única a me sentir deslocada, mas essa sensação é uma grande droga. Só quando o almoço terminou, e que meus primos saíram da mesa, que eu pude falar alguma coisa, com a Patty no quarto dela.

-O almoço é tão silencioso sempre? – Sorri meio amarelo para ela. Não queria que achasse que eu estava criticando sua família, nunca, mas aquilo foi estranho e eu queria me preparar para os outros.

-Não... É que papai veio almoçar em casa. Faz isso toda segunda. Geralmente a gente come no sofá, vendo televisão, ou no quarto mesmo. – Ela deitou na cama, pondo as mãos sob a cabeça – Por quê? No interior não é assim?

Sorri, sentando na beira da cama. Comer no quarto deve ser algo muito legal e sem metade daquele clima sinistro...

-Não... Lá, meio que a gente aproveita para pôr a conversa em dia, e tentarmos um dialogo melhor entre familiares. – Sorri, adorável.

-Deve ser uma droga.

-Depende... Quando sua mãe cisma que você está namorando ou usando alguma droga... Sim, é uma droga... Mas, acho que vou sentir um pouco de falta disso.

-Bem, ao menos você tem a mim! – Ela sorriu.

-Devo me matar agora, ou esperar uma semana?

E eu sei que ela ia responder alguma coisa bem atravessada, quando ouvimos uma grande algazarra do lado de fora do quarto. Ela se levantou bem rápido, com um grandíssimo sorriso no rosto, e se pôs na frente do espelho.

-Eu estou parecendo muito acabada? – Ela me disse, os olhos em desespero.

-Não... Mas porquê?

Ela sentou-se na minha frente, os olhos com um grande brilho malicioso.

-Por que Sirius Black está do lado de fora dessa porta! E eu quero estar per-fe-i-ta!

-Quem?

-É um amigo do Remus... E ele é... – Ela suspirou, já na frente do espelho de novo – Um gato.

Antes um gato do que um cachorro, não é?

Ela me olhou meio atravessado e abriu a porta. Seu quarto ficava de frente para o de Remus, ambos no fim do corredor, então mesmo de onde eu estava conseguia ver tudo do quarto dele. Remus geralmente era um garoto certinho. Era sempre essa a impressão que eu tivera dele, ao menos. Seus amigos, pelo que parecia, eram exatamente o contrário. Além de meu primo, havia mais três garotos no quarto. Patty já estava lá, parecendo um pavão de tão exibida, na pose que eu chamo de 'Air-bag Up!', que é quando a garota, geralmente inconscientemente, empina os seios, e põe os ombros para trás. Eu estava quase caindo na gargalhada, quando um deles olhou para mim e sorriu. Remus, ao ver tão cena _meiga_ acabou fazendo a última coisa que eu queria: Me chamar aos berros. Fui até eles, braços cruzados, me sentindo uma verdadeira pateta.

Galera, essa é nossa prima, Lene.

Marlene – Cortei ele. Estava logicamente mais preocupada olhando para o chão, do que encarando aquele bando de garotos que me olhavam como seu eu fosse um animal em extinção.

Minha prima Marlene – Ele me olhou – Que veio do interior estudar. Ela conseguiu uma bolsa integral pelo governo.

As duas palavras que as pessoas mais se admiravam ao me ver, e ouvir sobre mim: Bolsa, Interior. E as duas que eu mais detestava.

Vai estudar aonde? – Um deles, o que havia me sorrido, perguntou ligeiramente curioso. – A propósito, sou James Potter.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, que apertei como havia aprendido: Sem muita pressão, mas com força e determinação.

Passei na Faculdade Tradicional de Londres. Curso de Radialismo.

Mesmo? – Ele sorriu – Então seremos colegas... Nós quatro também estudamos na FTL. Eu estudo direito, Peter, gastronomia, Remus, medicina e Sirius, Artes Cênicas.

Sorri. Ele era adorável. E agora olhando ao redor eu até mesmo já conseguia adivinhar quem era quem. Peter deveria ser o garoto gordinho no canto, ce entupindo de doces, E Sirius com certeza era o que estava abraçado com a Patty... Revirei os olhos ao ver isso.

Mas as aulas já começaram... Porque atrasou?

Você sabe como é o governo, não sabe? – Ele sorriu novamente. _Adorável_.

Mas você já vai começar essa semana?

Na verdade, devo ir lá ainda hoje para ver esse negócio da matricula. Não sei direito como vai ser.

Hoje? Bem, ao menos uma coisa você deu sorte: Podemos te levar.

Podemos? – Peter, Sirius, Remus e Patty disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Não precisa se preocupar, pelo visto vocês têm planos... – Olhei ao redor de esguelha, meio preocupada de alguém decidir me espancar caso eu aceitasse.

Não temos nenhum plano... E fora que _De qualquer maneira temos que ir lá_ – Ele enfatizou bem as outras, olhando bravo para Sirius, que até já havia largado minha prima. – Não vai ser trabalho nenhum.

Sorri, dando de ombros sem saber o que dizer exatamente.

O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia -

Dizer que o carro de James é simplesmente demais seria pouco. A verdade é que ele tem o carro mais maneiro que eu já vi. Um conversível preto, reluzente e _perfeito_. Deus do céu, livre-me dele! Por que se um dia esse garoto vir a me agarrar, eu não sei o que vou fazer! Ou melhor... Eu sei _muito bem_.

Em compensação, pela primeira vez eu havia reparado direito nos outros garotos... E com exceção de Peter, _de onde eles saíram?_ 'My God!' Eles são muito… _Gostosos!_ E provavelmente sabem disso... Claro que eu não fiquei reparando no meu primo, mas James e Sirius parecem ter saído de um daqueles maravilhosos comerciais de cueca. E falando no outro, que lindos olhos azuis ele tem! Eu devo ter ido parar no paraíso, porque no interior _definitivamente_ não tem garotos assim!

O prédio da faculdade era e-nor-me. Fiquei maravilhada só de vê-lo, imagine então quando eu puder entrar nele como uma estudante. E teria continuado atordoada, se James não tivesse tocado meu braço de leve. Senti meu rosto ruborizar imediatamente. Ele sorriu para mim, e passou a mão nos cabelos negros, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia -

Ahhh... A cidade grande... Eu não sei realmente o que eu estou fazendo aqui, mas provavelmente devo estar pagando meus pecados. Depois de ter ficado quase meia hora na fila, eu tive a incrível descoberta de que depois de fazer o cadastro, ainda teria que esperar até o governo me liberar para os estudos. Eu mereço uma coisa dessas? Claro que ficar um tempão por aqui agora não vai ser tão ruim quanto eu pensava, sabe... Mas, quem sabe?

O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia –

Notas da Autora 

Huahsuhsaushusa... Esse capítulo ficou engraçado, sabe... Meio corrido, mas engraçado...

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando... Lene interessada no James? Sirius quieto? Calma Calma... Não sejam apressados e esperem o próximo capitulo! Ai sim vocês verão...

Reviews Cutes:

**Bebely Black – **Manitxaaaa... Você também é uma fofa! Te amoooo!

**Silverghost - **depois de um rápido desmaio - Nhaaa... Escrevi sim a Tia Chaminé como uma homenagem a você... Só não achei que você fosse descobrir " Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijos

**Mia Moony – **Pressão baixar é horrível! Eu detestei a única vez que aconteceu comigo hsuashhauh... A Faculdade está demais... Eu estou amando! Você verá! Beijos!

**Gábi Cute – **Sem filosofias baratas dessa vez, mas ninguém é perfeito, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Estou com saudades! Beijos

**Lisa Black – **Ahhh... Você caiu na melhor parte! Mas pelo menos pegou algo hhsuhahuhsu Espero que tenha gostado! E realmente eu fiz o Ulisses pensando no Valter... Beijos

Bem, é isso ai... Capitulo dedicado à Lady Rach... Que me ajudou nesse capitulo! Amo Você!

Próximo capitulo... Bem, quem sabe o que vai acontecer! Espero que continuem curtindo!

Beijos

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black

03/04/2006

P.S.: Leiam "Adormecida… Eternamente" uma song que eu fiz e "Darkness Lady" também minha (E que está atrasada, eu sei...) Beijos!


	4. Dica 03

_O Guia Mais que necessário da Grande Cidade Grande_

_Por Belle Lolly_

Dica 03 – _Música e trabalho combinam. Especialmente se você puder estar bem acompanhada._

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Que provavelmente eu já estou amando a cidade grande e provavelmente até querendo passar o resto da minha vida aqui. E estaria... Se eu não tivesse esquecido um pequeno detalhe: Eu teria que trabalhar. Claro que como toda boa pirralha, desde criança imaginava que meu primeiro emprego seria em um lugar muito chique em que eu ganharia rios de dinheiro. E é claro que como toda boa realidade, isso não ocorreu. Devo dizer que eu não deveria estar tão surpresa por ter que trabalhar em uma espécie de bar-restaurante-karaoke. E sim, com direito a uniforme, e PATINS. Eu mereço uma coisa dessa? Me senti no meio do clipe "_(You drive me) Crazy"_ da Britney Spears... Sabe, no começo?

Pois é... Mas não é porque eu não fiquei surpresa que eu não estava atordoada. Ser garçonete não era nem um pouco o que eu desejava como profissão. E fora que a lanchonete, ou sei lá como chamar aquilo, ficava relativamente perto da faculdade. O que tinha dois lados... Eu não demoraria muito para chegar até lá, e várias pessoas poderiam me ver. Droga, eu já estava odiando isso.

Comecei no mesmo dia. Pelo menos _isso_ eu já estava começando, não é mesmo? Mas logo descobri que até poderia ser divertido. Eu nunca fora boa com patins, preferia bicicleta, mas ali era bem mais divertido. E fora que ver o pessoal cantando meio desafinado era show. Lá funcionava assim: De dia, karaokê liberado. De noite, as bandas contratadas se apresentavam. Meu trabalho principal era coordenar a entrada de cada um na hora certa, e não deixar intrusos passarem para os bastidores. Isso além de servir as pessoas. Trabalhoso, mas logo eu estava me divertindo.

Comigo trabalhavam ao todo 5 garotas, todas metidas o suficiente para cochicharem pelas minhas costas, enquanto ficavam me 'avaliando'. Carol, Bruna, Kaylla, Christine e Pamella. As cinco, usando o macacãozinho do uniforme rosa, deixando tantos botões abertos que eu me perguntava como o umbigo delas não apareciam. A verdade que eu acho é que assim... A maior parte dos filmes mostra a garçonete como aquela garota fácil, que faz qualquer coisa por dinheiro. E olhando-as, sim eu praticamente concordei com isso. Uma delas se aproximou de mim, em determinado momento do dia. Parecia ser a líder delas, e eu estava quase me rachando de rir, vendo-a lá, parada, de braços cruzados na minha frente.

Olá, - Falei tentando ser educada.

Oi. – Ela disse. Uma voz irritante, ou como minha mãe costumava dizer, de 'tacararachada' – Então, você é a nova contratada do River?

Pois é – Dei de ombros, tentando evitar cair na gargalhada, mas sabe... Tava muito difícil com aquela voz.

E você dormiu com ele para conseguir logo o melhor emprego daqui?

Olhei surpresa para ela, sem saber o que responder. Então era por isso que elas só ficavam me observando, com uma mal contida raiva. Eu havia 'roubado' o suposto melhor emprego. Dei meu melhor sorriso.

Nem todas precisam ser prostitutas e se vender por um emprego. Algumas têm apenas... _talento_.

Eu já estava até vendo que iria apanhar. Ela segurou a respiração e me olhou muito irritada.

Quem você pensa que é? – Ela falou, mãos nos quadris – Aposto como deve ter vindo do interior... Acertei?

Ri friamente, já começando a me irritar.

Pelo visto eu acertei sim... Não é mesmo, caipira?

Eu juro, eu ia partir para cima dela, e quebrar a cara daquela vagabunda em milhões de pedacinhos. Mas para sorte minha (E devo dizer, dela também, porque eu sou sim muito boa em autodefesa.) alguém me chamou. E qual a minha surpresa quando Remus, e os amigos entraram na lanchonete. Pamella, a que falava comigo, já se pôs na pose de 'air-bag up' e logo estava ao lado deles na mesa, claro que eu também já estava lá.

O que vão querer, rapazes? – E deu um daqueles sorrisos super "aceito qualquer tipo de pedido. _Qualquer"_. Eu só revirei os olhos.

Ah, não se preocupe, se quisermos alguma coisa a gente pede para a Lene. – Remus sorriu para mim.

Ela ainda ficou de boca aberta alguns instantes, como se tentando assimilar o que ele havia dito.

Você o ouviu, Pamella... Pode ir ver se alguém mais precisa de você. Talvez na cozinha alguém precise que você dê uma varridinha.

Ela me olhou, com uma cara de profundo ódio, mas eu sabia que ela não iria fazer algo contra mim na frente deles. Ela se virou, deixando os longos cabelos loiros (Provavelmente de farmácia) baterem no meu rosto. Admito que a vontade de puxá-los foi grande, mas me contive.

Virei-me para eles, com um sorriso enorme.

E então, garotos, vão querer alguma coisa?

Só um refrigerante. James falou com um sorriso.

Eu vou querer um duplo-cheeseburguer, com um milkshake de morango grande, e uma torta holandesa para acompanhar. – Peter nem tirava os olhos do Menu.

Algo mais – Sorri, meio amarelo, anotando tudo no pequeno bloquinho que eu trazia no bolso do avental.

Eu quero um pedaço de torta também – Remus sorriu para mim.

E eu... Uma batida de maracujá.

Tinha que ser o Sirius para tomar álcool antes das seis... – James se encostou melhor no banco, tirando uma guitarra das costas. Só então eu reparara que eles tinham instrumentos musicais.

Ei, vocês vão se apresentar hoje? – Os quatro sorriram marotamente.

Lógico, porque mais que estaríamos justo nessa lanchonete? – Sirius sorriu, e me olhou de cima abaixo. – Claro que existem _muitos motivos bons_ para estarmos aqui... Mas essa não é exatamente a melhor.

Eu corei, involuntariamente com aquela '_secada_'. Vocês já repararam que nós só coramos quando não deveríamos? Tipo, ninguém precisa saber que nenhum garoto havia me olhado daquela forma, pelo menos não lá no interior... Ou melhor, no interior, se duvidar, os garotos deveriam ser todos gays, porque eu não me lembro de algum deles ser tão... _Quente_.

E então, qual o nome da banda de vocês? Para que eu possa ver que horário vocês vão se apresentar. – Segurei mais firme a minha prancheta com os horários. James sorriu para mim.

_The Marauders_ – Ele disse, sorrindo e passando as mãos nos cabelos.

Isso não significa algo como Os salteadores?

Também pode significar algo como 'Marotos'.

E além do mais, perfeito e perigoso, você deveria saber que essa geralmente é minha definição... Lenezinha – Sirius me deu um sorriso marotos também. Mas o dele, definitivamente conseguia ser melhor que o de James.

Isso além de _cachorro pulguento_... – James sorriu para Sirius, que estreitou levemente os olhos.

Pelo menos não sou nenhum viado.

Pronto. Senti que meu mundo havia desabado. James? Gay? Eu não merecia isso! Não, não e não! Sabe aqueles momentos em que você fica esperando quase desesperadamente que alguém diga alguma coisa que você realmente quer ouvir? Esse era um desses momentos. Eu _precisava_ que o James dissesse que era homem, ou eu ia morrer!

Viado, não... – James fez cara de bravo e eu suspirei – Cervo!

Eu até derrubei a prancheta no chão. Claro que eu não deveria ter feito isso, porque os quatro pararam e olharam para mim.

Bem, eu vou buscar os pedidos de vocês. – E sai dali o mais rápido que pude.

Ele era Gay... E... Será que os outros marotos também seriam? Pronto! Meu mundo estava acabado! Era melhor eu me suicidar na primeira ponte que aparecesse! Me encostei na parede e respirei fundo, foi quando ouvi alguém me chamar, pelas minhas costas. Virei e adivinha quem era? James Potter.

Você saiu meio afobada... Nem deu para que eu me explicasse!

Eu acho que já entendi tudo...

Tudo errado provavelmente. – Ele passou a mão no cabelo – Eu não sou gay... Já jogou um jogo, chamado 'Jogo do Mico'? – Neguei com a Cabeça – Bem, é um jogo, onde há cartas com vários animais. Quando éramos crianças fizemos um pacto e usamos o jogo. Então cada um ganhou um apelido de acordo com a carta... Sirius é chamado de almofadinhas, já que era um cachorro bem peludo. Peter era um rato, daí chamamos ele de rabicho. Remus é um lobo, então aluado. E eu sou pontas... Por causa de

Um cervo. – Sorri. Pela primeira vez parecia que os céus não estavam conspirando contra mim. Ele sorriu também.

Então... Eu tava pensando em uma coisa... Se você gostaria de um dia desses ir assistir a um filme comigo... Ou alguma coisa do gênero... O que acha?

Sorri, assentindo. Definitivamente, agora tudo estava dando certo. Pela primeira vez.

_Continua..._

N.ª  
E mais um capitulo entregue...

Espero que tenham gostado!

Vou responder aos comentários de ambos os capítulos no próximo, já que to meio com pressa!

Milhões de Beijos!

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black 

P.S.: Capitulo dedicado à _Gábi das Fadas e Lisa Black_ que leram antes de todo mundo!

Beijos!


	5. Dica 04

_**O Guia Mais que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande**_

_Dica 04 – Quando os limites devem ser ultrapassados, eles têm que ser. Mas se você deixa alguém ultrapassar o seu... Já era!_

A vida é dura. Nós somos moles. E tudo se resume a comunicação social. E eu não falo do curso. Se você está no trabalho, um simples sorriso pode ser completamente entendido errado (Principalmente se o dito-cujo que entendeu tudo errado for um adolescente desesperado e bêbado). A vida é assim: Cheia de profundos pensamentos, como o que vestir e com quem sair... Ao menos na cidade grande... O que é _realmente_ muito estranho... Ta bom, que você deve me achar uma idiota, ou sei lá, só porquê eu cresci em uma cidade do interior e tive uma coisa que ninguém da cidade parece ter tido: Infância.

Estranhou minha afirmação? Então me diga... Do que criança deve brincar? _Pique-esconde, cabra-cega, corre-cotia (_Quantos animais, falando nisso), _elástico _e muito maisE ai eu pergunto... Quantos anos você tem? Se você citou pelo menos metade destas brincadeiras, então você já tem uma boa idade, como eu... Mas eu devo dizer... Aqui na cidade, _todas_ as crianças que eu conheci, não sabiam de metade destas brincadeiras! Do que elas brincam? Papai, mamãe e amante mais nova... Ou então Ladrões... Eu mereço? Alguém merece? Onde esse mundo vai parar?

Bem, na verdade não era sobre nada disso que eu queria estar falando... Mas devo admitir que tomar sol na piscina na cobertura do apartamento da minha tia faz minha cabeça divagar demais... Sim... Aqui estou eu, em pleno domingo, pensando em coisas totalmente sem sentido, enquanto me torro neste delicioso sol de 37º... Perfeito! Minhas primas estão nadando nesse momento, mas eu só quero relaxar depois desta semana estafante. A verdade é que meu chefe descobriu a pior coisa que poderia descobrir: Que eu sou confiável. E não, isso não é nada bom, visto que ele agora vai embora mais cedo e me deixa para fechar aquela espelunca, sem ter ninguém para me ajudar. Sim, eu tenho que expulsar todos os malditos adolescentes desesperados e bêbados, acabar com a graça dos engraçadinhos que ficam enrolando, e dar uma geral. Eu _realmente_ não mereço isso...

Bem, de qualquer maneira nada disso realmente importava até cinco minutos atrás... Já que _finalmente_ eu poderia estar descansando... Mas para minha desgraça meu amado primo decidiu que seria mais divertido convidar os amigos para vir comer churrasco no domingo. Eu me pergunto se eles fazem alguma coisa na vida... Porquê eu começo a suspeitar que nenhum deles é muita coisa não... Eu sempre os vejo juntos, sempre se divertindo, e geralmente com alguma garota por perto. Tão previsível... Ok, eu sei que eu estou suficientemente animada com o fato de estar maravilhosa no biquíni branco que minha mãe me deu, e que se James Potter está aqui, e eu estou maravilhosa isso é definitivamente uma grande noticia, ao ponto de se comemorar!

- Lene! – Ele sorriu, se sentando ao meu lado. – Já faz um tempinho que nós não nos vemos, não é mesmo?

- Três dias, James... Isso não é muito tempo. – Sentei-me na toalha que estava deitada, sorrindo. – Não é mesmo?

Ele me deu um daqueles lindos sorrisos que ele dá, que faria qualquer santa descer do salto.

- Talvez, - ele disse – Ou talvez eu só sinta falta de sua companhia.

Em minha imaginação eu me vi dando saltinhos de felicidade. E teria sido a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra, se não tivessem pulado na piscina, perto o suficiente da borda em que nós estávamos. Perto o suficiente para que quando a água espirrou, me ensopou. Inteiramente. E _definitivamente_, aquela água estava fria! Olhei para o ser que estava já oficialmente morto, e que _grandíssima_ surpresa... Era ninguém menos que Sirius Black. Imagine uma criança. Tire o cérebro dela. Esse é Sirius Black. Definitivamente, espero que ele não esteja achando graça nisso. Porque eu não estou **achando nem um pouquinho!**

Ele emergiu, com aquela cara de palhaço dele, e eu desejava do fundo de meu ser poder arrancar sua cabeça e picá-la em milhões de pedacinhos! Definitivamente, ele me irritou... Sabe aqueles dias em que você está lá, se sentindo A boa, com uma roupa nova e cabelo impecáveis e chove, acabando com tudo? Pois bem, eu me sentia _assim_ nesse momento!

- Ah, foi mal, Lenezinha... Eu não sabia que iria espirrar tanta água...

- Na verdade você sabia sim, Sirius... Você sempre faz isso! Você é _definitivamente_ impossível. – James comentava, rindo como um louco. Olhei para um, para o outro, e cruzei os braços. Eles não estavam mesmo rindo _DA MINHA CARA_, não é mesmo? James Potter não faria mesmo isso comigo.

Enquanto ele e Sirius batiam as palmas das mãos, meio que comemorando, meu sangue subiu. Sim, ele faria isso comigo.

- Hã, garotos... – Remus os chamou, ao ver minha fúria, quase incontrolada. James Potter era um idiota. Eu não merecia isso.

- Diga, Aluada. – Sirius, definitivamente não sabia se ria, ou se falava com o amigo. Aquela risada dele, parecida com um latido estava me irritando. _MUITO_.

E de repente, eu decidi não tomar mais conta de mim mesma. Pulei na piscina, e enquanto ele estava suficientemente distraído, eu puxei suas pernas, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio, e caísse. Então emergi, com meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Como ainda segurava as pernas dele, sob a água, ele não conseguia manter direito o equilíbrio, e estava lá, idiotamente se debatendo. Meu lado maléfico e sádico estava a toda. O soltei, sentindo meu sangue ferver de satisfação.

- Você está louca? – Ele me olhava, surpreso. – Você quase me matou afogado!

Sorri, satisfeita.

- Agora você vai ver só!

E passou a me perseguir pela piscina toda. Estou definitivamente me sentindo uma criancinha, correndo dele por toda parte. Eu não mereço!

O Guia – O Guia - O Guia – O Guia

Nova dica: _Protetor solar é algo MUITO ÚTIL, principalmente se você não quer parecer um verdadeiro camarão queimando na brasa._

Sim, eu estou assim. Tomar banho foi bom, mas por a roupa depois, uma desgraça! Ninguém merece isso! Mas eu deveria ter imaginado isso, não? Bem, vejamos minhas opções agora:

Deitar: _Impossível, mais partes doem juntas_.

Sentar e ver TV: _Os marotos estão com minhas primas na sala... Depois de correr uma tarde toda de um deles... Bem, creio que não vou querer ficar perto dele ASSIM_.

Ir para a varanda, ver se alguma maldita brisa gelada passa por mim, pelo menos... _A menos mal..._

Sim, eu tenho meu próprio quarto, e sim, ele tem varanda. A visão não é das melhores, mas é uma delicia só ficar lá, sentada nas cadeiras brancas, pensando na morte do bezerro. Lógico que nesse momento, sentar não estava nas minhas intenções, mas ficar lá, vendo a lua linda que estava fazendo era perfeito.

E lá estava eu... Pensando tranquilamente na vida, quando ouvi batidas na porta. Olhei para a porta, e em seguida para a camisola de alça que eu estava usando. Leve, curta e decotada. Eu definitivamente esperava que fosse James Potter do outro lado.

Para meu azar... Não era.

- Hey, eu vim pedir desculpas por ter te encharcado hoje. – Sirius Black estava lá, parado, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e assobiou. – Bela camisola, falando nisso... Combinou com o bronzeado.

Senti meu sangue ferver de novo. Ele achava que tinha o direito de vir me pentelhar, e ainda por cima, fazer comentários sobre mim? QUEM ele pensa que é? O novo rei do pedaço? Pois não é nada disso não! Dessa vez porém, meu lado mais _calmo_ imperou: Sorri, sarcástica, e bati a porta na cara dele. Ponto final e maldito seja!

_Continua..._

O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia –

**N.A.:**

E mais um capitulo, mesmo atrasado... O problema foi o feriado... Eu não fiz nada útil (Com exceção de dormir e ver a peça do Fantasma da Ópera). Mas de qualquer maneira...

Bem, vamos ao agradecimentos dos dois capítulos:

_Dica '02: _

**Gábi das Fadas: **A Lene saidinha com o James? Acho que a magia acabou agora, certo? Beijos!

**Camilla Gurjao: **Pirada? Tadinha... Ela só é sem parafusos! Beijos!

**Lety: **Thanks por tudo manitha! Te amodoruuuu!

**Mig Ciccone: **Espero que tenha gostado deste também!

**Mylla Evans: **J+M o novo casal fofo do Lindo, não! Agora quanto ao resto... Sem comentários... E uma coisa: A Lene, quando não está bêbada é uma boa menina! Ela não agarra ninguém! Hsuahsuahusua

**Babby-Luu: **A Patty é um doce... Dê uma chance a ela! Beijoooos!

_Dica 03:_

**Gábi das Fadas: **Perfeito? Hsuahuhsauhsu Sem comentários, Gábi! Vc sabe que eu te amodoru e ponto hsuhaushauhsuahsuhau!

**Silverghost: **A Lily aparecerá em breve... Não se preocupe, não é uma Lene+James... E pode criar planos perversos para todas as malditas Barbies a vontade! Beijooooooosss!

**Mylla Evans: **Eu nem tinha pensado que a banda dos marotos lembrava a fic da BB, mas fica a homenagem a partir de agora, ok? Os dois são lindos, mas não juntos... E momys, eu sei que você ama casais estranhos... Mas Lene+James não vai virar uma fic sua, neh? O.o Beijos!

**Kmillosk: **(Nome diferente ), Marlene uma graça? Agora ela está se achando sahsuahsuahushau A Lilly faz parte sim... Em breve ela vem ai... Calma, que não é James+Lene. Beijoooos!

**Babby-Luu: **que bom que o guia será útil para alguém! Mas creia: Você pode sentir falta ainda de onde mora agora! Mesmo que você pense que é uma droga... Veja só a Lene! Ela ainda meio sentida... E a Lily não morreu... Ela vem em breve, acredite... E pode escrever reviews gigantes, eu amo! Beijooos!

Bem, vamos ao comentário para todos, antes de continuarmos:

**A LILS NÃO MORREU! ELA APARECE EM BREVE!**

**NÃO A FIC NÃO É LENE/JAMES.**

**SIM, EU ESTOU AMANDO A FACULDADE **.

Hsuashuahsuahsua, a verdade é que TODO mundo ta me perguntando da Lils, calma gente, que eu não sou louca! Jamesito tem dona, eu sei!

Bem, próximo capitulo em duas semanas, se tudo der certo, ok?

Amo todos vocês, principalmente quando deixam reviews. Vocês vão deixar agora, neh? -----

Beijos!

Belle Lolly Perversa-Black.

**5/5/2006**


	6. Dica 05

**O Guia Mais que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande.**

**Dica 05 – **_Acha a grama de seu vizinho mais verde?... Isso é porquê ele só é um maníaco-homicida que usa gente como adubo. Ou em outras palavras: Cuidado com o que deseja._

Bem, eu imagino que até esse momento você das duas uma: Ou acha que eu sou uma completa biruta, ou então me acha com toda a razão. Eu sei que seus olhinhos devem estar brilhando de alegria, imaginando como é a cidade, caso seja do interior. Ou que você já esteja se acabando de rir, se é da cidade. Bem, não podemos agradar gregos e troianos, mas fazemos o possível, né? A verdade é que quanto mais eu escrevo, mais eu tenho a certeza que se eu tivesse tido um belo texto como esse tudo estaria sendo MUITO diferente.

Eu sei o que você está pensando: Ela está se divertindo a doidado, tem um monte de lindos gatos perto dela, e ainda por cima reclama? Bem, que tal nós trocarmos de lugar então... Tente acordar às nove horas todo dia, ir trabalhar, se condenar cuidando de tudo, ter que aturar um monte de desafinados cantando, trabalhar mais um pouco, ter que aturar um chefe mala, ir para uma casa que não é sua, portanto você não pode chamar de lar, aturar uma família invejosa e cruel, fingir ser sempre educada e gentil, e esperar pela porcaria do governo para liberar a sua bolsa.

Sim, eu estou muito estressada, eu sei muito bem disso. Mas a culpa é minha? Claro que não... Se esse bando de imprestáveis fizesse sua parte, não teríamos que viver assim... E sim, eu estou falando de James Potter e Sirius Black. Depois do incidente da piscina, o dia terrível, e a portada que o outro levou (Sim, eu amei fazer isso. Desestressa legal... Recomendo a todos!), digamos que os ânimos ficaram meio estranhos...

Bem, naquele mesmo dia, aconteceu algo que, sim, vocês concordarão comigo que é um grande motivo para que eu fique mais irritada do que eu já estou normalmente. Infelizmente essa porcaria de cidade grande me parece um grandíssimo forno, que só serve para fazer você se suicidar, ou cozinhar como um grande pedaço de carne. Estando literalmente assada, cozida, frita e tudo o mais, eu estava com mais sede que o normal. Se eu costumo tomar um a dois copos de água, eu estava tomando uns cinco, e ficando já de saco cheio de ter que ir toda hora na cozinha... Principalmente porque eu tinha que passar pela porta do maldito quarto do meu primo, ver que os garotos silenciavam misteriosamente quando eu passava e isso nunca é um bom sinal.

E lá fui eu, feliz pra caramba (até parece), e dessa vez eu fui mais inteligente... Peguei logo uma garrafa inteira de água. Quando voltei para meu quarto, tentei ignorar o fato da porta dos garotos estar fechada, e só ouvir murmúrios lá dentro. Ignorei minha mente pervertida, enquanto quase caia na gargalhada, imaginando o que quatro garotos sozinhos faziam no quarto. Claro que eu não sou nada burra, e já deveria ter imaginado que eles estavam aprontando alguma. Entrei rindo no quarto, e tranquei a porta. Não podia me arriscar a ter alguém invadindo. Tirei o penhoir que eu vestia, coloquei a garrafa em cima do criado-mudo, e peguei um dos livros que eu havia trazido para ler. E tudo seria perfeito, se quando eu deitei, não tivesse sentido braços me agarrando. Eu não desejo essa sensação para ninguém... Nem eu sei direito o que me passou pela cabeça... Pensei em um assaltante, depois em assombração e em muitas outras coisas, mas por fim decidi fazer a única coisa que podia? Dei um golpe com o cotovelo, fazendo que o que quer que estivesse me agarrando soltasse um abafado grito de dor e me soltasse. E que _grandíssima_ surpresa eu tive ao ver que era nada mais que Sirius Black. Coloquei as mãos nos quadris, batendo o pé com determinada raiva. Sentia meu sangue ferver, enquanto minha vontade era de espancá-lo até a morte.

- Eu já estava acreditando que você não podia ser mais mala, e você me prova justamente o contrário. – Eu disse, tentando controlar meus impulsos assassinos (Isso enquanto todos os meus neurônios gritavam: MATA!)

- E eu achando que nós poderíamos nos dar _muito_ bem... Mas você está provando ser impossível, cara Lenezinha.

Lenezinha? O que ele pensa que é? O Novo Don Juan do pedaço? Pois ele está _muito_ enganado se pensa que pode tentar alguma coisa comigo.

- Fora. Agora.

Ele me deu um sorriso que derreteria até mesmo o sorriso da Mona Lisa, e eu segurei a respiração para não sorrir também. Não... Ele não podia me vencer apenas com um sorriso! Comecei a bater o pé, tentando mostrar irritação... Mas ele apenas cruzou os braços e me encarou. Ai sim meu sangue ferveu... Fui até ele, segurei com força em seu braço e _tentei_ arrastá-lo até a porta. Lógico que ele era mais forte, e estava zombando pra caramba da minha cara. Olhei para ele, cruzei os braços também e sustentei o olhar. Vi que ele sorriu, e não desviou os olhos. Ótimo. Recomecei a bater os pés, desta vez _realmente_ muito irritada. Já deu pra reparar que minha vida é um inferno, não? E o que ele começa a fazer? Me imitar... Eu não mereço me sentir no jardim de infância!

- Olha, se você não tem maturidade o suficiente para se mancar que deve sair daqui nesse exato momento, eu juro que vou pegar sua linda cabecinha e socá-la na parede. – E dei o meu melhor sorriso sarcástico.

- Pelo menos você já admite que eu tenho uma bela cabeça... Já fizemos um grande avanço, não acha Lenezinha?

- O único avanço que você fez foi de insuportável e pentelho para idiota infantil, Black, e isso não é nada bom no meu termômetro de personalidade.

Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto eu começava a me dar conta que havia contado para o último idiota da face da Terra que eu tinha um termômetro de personalidade... Ele funciona mais ou menos assim: Quanto melhor for a personalidade da pessoa, mais _quente_ ela fica no termômetro... E bem, imaginando em uma escala de 0º à 100°, _idiota infantil_ deveria estar em uns... 5678900°... _Negativos_, lógico.

- Termômetro de personalidade? – Ele disse com um maldito sorriso sarcástico. Hora de ignorar tudo.

- Olha, porque você não simplesmente dá o fora daqui e facilita a vida de nós dois? – Sorri, o mesmo sorriso-super-falso-mas-fingindo-ser-simpatico que eu costumo dar aos meus clientes.

- Porque eu não seria Sirius Black – Ele me disse, galante de novo, e eu admito que minhas pernas começaram a tremer quando ele deu uns dois passos mais para perto de mim. – Sabe, dizem que sou louco, mas você conseguiu me superar. Porém creio que devo te fazer mudar de idéia sobre o termômetro, deixe-me mostrar como um _garoto da cidade_ pode fazer com que as coisas _esquentem_.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura, e tentou me beijar. Se o que ele queria era me _esquentar_ ele conseguiu isso no pior sentido possível. Soltando-o com grande raiva, fiz o quer adorava ficar treinando com meus primos durante horas... Um grande e sonoro _tapa_. Por um momento pensei se não tinha estourado algum raso sanguíneo dele, mas admito que a sensação foi muito boa.

Ele me olhou ofendido, como se nenhuma garota no mundo tivesse antes batido em seu '_grande e perfeito' _rosto.

- Para uma garota do campo, você bate bem.

- Para um garoto da cidade, você é um imprestável.

- Todos somos, querida.

- Se eu fosse sua querida, ou sua esposa... Provavelmente colocaria arsênico na sua sopa.

- Se eu fosse seu marido... Tomava.

E saiu do quarto, mal-humorado.

E nesse momento voltamos ao final do texto, onde eu tentava lhe provar que nem sempre ser Marlene McKinnon vale a pena... Mas que, com certeza, para ver Sirius Black voltar para o quarto de seu primo, estressado, e ser zombado por eles, vale a pena sofrer um pouquinho...

_Continua..._

**NA.**

Capitulo extremamente atrasado, eu sei... Mas vocês devem me desculpar, visto que eu estou em épocas de provas, com pneumonia e crise de nostalgia e de choro (Longa história, que vai aparecer aqui), bem... vamos logo as reviews adoráveis que eu recebi!

**Kmillosk **– Vamos ver se eu adivinho? De novo achou que eu tinha abandonado vocês? XD Perdoe-me, é que tem estado meio difícil ultimamente. O que achou desse capitulo? XD Espero que tenha amado! Beijooos!

**Gábi – **No Comments amore! Só saiba que eu te amo muitoooo! E que vou sim te dar um presente que vale a pena! Beijos!

**Lety – **Creio que um Sirius sóbrio e irritante é ainda pior para ela, tadinha! E prazos são outra história... Beijooos!

**Julinha – **Que bom que está gostando da fic! Continue acompanhando!

**JhU Radcliffe – **Perfeita? XD Você não lê muito, não é? A Lene faz Radio e TV, não tenho certeza se já citei, se não aqui está a dica, ok? Espero que continue acompanhando, Ok? E sempre me deixe suas opiniões! Beijos!

**Camilla Gurjao – **Viva? Não garanto... Assisti demais "_E se fosse verdade"_ XD! Beijos!

**Milanesa – **A Lily aparece em breve... No primeiro dia de aula da Lene, que não, eu não sei quando será XD Continue acompanhando!

**Yasmin – **Hsuhaushuahs A fic é sim Sirius e Marlene, está assim por enquanto... Calma! Beijos!

**Nenna – **Espero que, como boa fã de SM, tenha gostado desse capitulo! Continue acompanhando! Beijos!

**Bruna Black – **Que linda! ----- Minha 'sobrinha' mais que fofosa! ---- Continue acompanhando, ok?

**Lílian Evans Higurashi – **Ahhhh! Filhinha mais linda! Capitulo dedicado à você, já que pediu! Te amodoru, viu!

Bem, é isso ai... E temos news!

**http/www02. do Guia e sua escritora.**

http/ oficial do Guia.

Continuem acompanhando, ok?

Capitulo Dedicado à Bruna Black e Minha filhota Lílian Higurashi! Beijos proces!

Prometo tentar não demorar muito, ok?

Milhões de Beijoosss!

_Evelyn Sorcellerie_

**_04/07/2006_**


	7. Dica 06

**O Guia Mais Que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande**

**Por Belle Lolly Sorcellerie**

**Dica 06 – Eu reclamava de não ter sapatos, até conhecer quem não tinha pés; mas mesmo assim ainda dói andar descalça! **

Todo mundo fica dizendo que nós devemos ajudar as pessoas e etc. e tal, mas eu realmente não consigo entender o porquê. Tipo assim, que nós ajudemos tudo bem, mas às vezes dar coisas que não podemos, mesmo que seja só tempo o que não tenhamos, é meio estranho, sei lá... Ai geralmente as pessoas viram para a gente e dizem que se não fizermos isso iremos para o inferno. Oras, mas ai você não está ajudando porque gosta de fazer o bem, mas porque não quer ir para o inferno, não é mesmo?

Bem, mesmo vindo do _campo_, do _interior_, lá eu também era meio que obrigada a fazer o bem sem olhar a quem. Eu já dei aulas de inglês para criancinhas realmente irritantes. E digo, eu realmente gostava de fazer isso. O problema é que _elas_ não gostavam muito. E doeu muito quando elas demonstraram isso para mim. Oras! Eu poderia estar fazendo qualquer coisa, ao invés de dar aulas para elas, mas elas não me davam o devido valor merecido. E a culpa era minha? Eu tentava de tudo... Até compras doces para dar para as crianças que acertavam os exercícios e coisa e tal. Nada adiantou.

Depois eu tentei dar aulas de dança. Foi pior ainda. Elas não gostavam das mesmas musicas que eu. Não gostavam dos passos que eu inventava. E por ai foi. Mas desta vez quem desistiu primeiro fui eu.

O porquê de eu estar falando isso agora, ao invés de voltar para o terrível assunto de Sirius+maldito+galinha? Porque eu tive que encarar um final de semana terrível. Minha tia faz caridade todo mês, e eu descobri que _todos_ na casa dela ajudam. Como eu estou morando de favor lá, e nem pagando nada por isso, tive que ajudar. Acho que eu quase surtei quando ela me contou que no domingo iríamos a um orfanato. Poxa! Era meu único dia de descanso, mas ela fez questão. E depois me olhou com aquela cara de 'você-não-vai-negar-_isto_-não-é?'. Que escolha eu tive?

Fomos ao orfanato doar alguns brinquedos que minha tia comprou. Eram coisas simples, a maior parte comprada em lojas de um real. Mas acho que eu nunca vou me esquecer do rostinho daquelas crianças. Elas não eram ignorantes e idiotas como as que eu tentara ensinar alguma coisa. Elas eram doces e calorosas. Era tudo tão lindinho. Eu me lembro de uma delas em especial... Eu dei à ela uma das bonecas que minha tia comprara, quando ela saiu correndo para o quarto. Em primeiro lugar achei que ela iria esconder a boneca ou algo assim, mas logo ela voltou com mais uma nos braços. Uma de pano, toda arrebentada, suja e meio estranha.

- É para você. – Ela me disse, os olhinhos azuis brilhando imensamente. – Você me deu a sua. Eu te dou a minha.

Isso acabou comigo. Peguei a boneca como se ela fosse um presente maravilhoso e perfeito. E agora, pensando bem, creio que ela é sim. A dona do orfanato me explicou depois que eles são criados para dar e receber. Cada vez que ganham uma coisa nova, eles têm que dar uma velha. E ela me escolheu como 'tutora' da boneca dela. Fico aqui imaginando quanto ela deve ter brincado com esta bonequinha. É, acho que vou guardá-la para sempre.

Bem, eu acabei passando o resto do dia no orfanato brincando com elas, ensinei umas coreografias que tinha criado, e elas me adoraram. Quando minha tia quis vir embora, teve que me arrastar. Eu não vejo a aula de voltar lá!

Quanto a minha faculdade... Ainda não saiu minha liberação. No último momento, eles me ligaram pedindo que fosse lá de novo, para preencher mais alguns papéis. Acho que daqui a pouco eles irão até pedir exames de sangue, urina e tudo o mais! Nunca vi ter que entregar tantos papéis sobre minha vida quanto tive que entregar aqui! É um absurdo! Se tudo der certo, segunda-feira eu vou lá fazer oficialmente a matricula. Com isso, já se passou um mês que as aulas começaram oficialmente. Eu só fico imaginando quanto de matéria atrasada eu vou ter que copiar. E ainda há uma pequena, mas presente, chance de eu não ser aprovada para começar as aulas. Mas essa chance eu estou tentando ignorar.

No trabalho, está tudo tranqüilo como sempre.

Eu sei que essa dica foi bem pequena, principalmente se comparada com as outras, mas já faz algum tempo que eu não escrevo e eu queria colocar no papel as impressões que tive daquela menininha... Isso realmente mudou minha vida.

O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia - O Guia –

**N.A.: **

Capitulo muito minúsculo. Mas era apenas para avisar que estamos voltando com força total agora, ok?

Não sei como serão as atualizações, mas vou tentar dar o melhor de mim.

No próximo capitulo, finalmente a Lene entrará na faculdade... Eu sei que assim como eu, vocês estão ansiosos, mas minha vida tem estado meio corrida.

**Reviews:**

**Jhu Radcliffe – **Mais longe possível de um clichê? Que ótimo! Era a minha intenção, sabe! Eu odeio quando minhas fics ficam muito iguais à tudo... Eu gosto de inovação e tudo o mais! E eu vivo passando na sua fic! Continue lendo, ok?

**Bruna Black** – O termômetro é realmente o melhor de tudo... Ele irá aparecer novamente mais para a frente! Vou tentar fazer as comédias mais divertidas do planeta, o problema é que eu costumo escrever melhor e mais rápido em Drama... Vai se entender! Continue lendo!

**Nenna – **A Lily bióloga? Sinto muito, mas as faculdades já estão definidas! Mas quem sabe não apareça nenhuma personagem de Biologia? Capitulo pequeno, mas só para dizer oi, ok? Beijos!

**Kmillosk – **Se você achou os capítulos curtos até agora, deve estar querendo bater em mim por causa deste, não? Mas quem sabe eles não aumentam? Vou dar o melhor de mim! Beijos!

**Yasita** – A Lily irá aparecer em breve, bem mais cedo do que você espera, ok? E o Guia está voltando! Não se preocupe que você continuará sendo guiada por este mundo cruel e desordeiro! Beijos!

**Yuufu_ – _**Oh, não! O que eu farei com uma super hiper mega ultra master plus advanced fã? Vou tentar agüentar o fardo com toda a força, ok? E você vai passar sim na faculdade! E lá você vai fazer o maior sucesso com as dicas do Guia! A Lily logo está ai, junto com mais algumas personagens que serão mais que demais! Beijos e continue lendo!

**Camilla** – Pronto! Atualizado! Agora Review? Beijos!

**É isso ai, gente! Quero comentários, ou vou demorar mais do que mais para postar /risada maléfica/. E além disso, vou aproveitar para fazer propaganda: Leiam minhas songs! EU as faço com carinho e dedicação! XD E geralmente pego segundo lugar em concursos... Quem sabe com a inspiração das reviews de vocês eu não escreva uma em que fique em primeiro?**

**Milhões de Beijos, e voltamos logo logo!**

**Belle Lolly Sorcellerie**

**28/10/2006**

**P.S.: Capitulo dedicado à todas as minhas bests de Santos, que sempre me apóiam! Beijos!**


	8. Dica 07

**O Guia Mais Que Necessário da Grande Cidade Grande**

_**Por Belle Lolly Sorcellerie**_

Dica 07 – _Medo. __Um troço estranho, que te faz pensar mil e uma coisas, mas que no fim, todas elas eram estúpidas bastante para acontecer._

Começar essa dica do Guia creio que vai ser o mais legal, enfim. Por quê? Porque enfim eu vou poder falar do que todos estavam esperando que acontecesse! Inclusive eu! E não é um encontro com o James! Mas vamos começar devagar, antes que eu estrague tudo o que aconteceu logo no começo, e você não fique sabendo de nada, na verdade.

Foi o seguinte: Na segunda-feira eu pude enfim ir fazer minha matricula na faculdade, ou ao menos foi o que _eu_ pensei. A coordenação não estava muito de acordo comigo, sabe, e me mandou voltar no dia seguinte, que seria o verdadeiro dia de começo de matriculas da re-chamada do programa. Fui para casa sentindo cada nervo de minha pele querendo saltar e enforcar as funcionárias estúpidas que haviam me dito que era hoje. Só porque meu dia estava bom! Tipo, o trabalho não fora tão estúpido, James me elogiara, dizendo que eu estava com brilho nos olhos, e eu comprara meu lindo material escolar (Ou seria facultativo? Talvez Universitário. É creio que é melhor), que é todo cor-de-rosa. E então uma velha mal amada me diz que não vai ter matricula naquele dia? Eu cheguei batendo pé em casa. E para minha imensa alegria o que mais eu tenho que enfrentar? Os marotos em casa! E eu com aquela maldita cara de derrotada!

- Mas já, Lene? – Christal falou, cruzando os braços, com um sorriso de deboche no rosto. – Suas aulas super divertidas ainda não começaram? Ou você não ganhou a bolsa-perfeita?

Eu não estava com o mínimo humor para enfrentar aquela maldita, e então só suspirei e fui para meu quarto. Antes de chegar lá eu ouvi os marotos zombando da Christal, e falando o quanto ela era má. Ótimo.

Mal eu cheguei ao quarto, e joguei minha mochila em um canto, ouvi passos atrás de mim. Era James, sorrindo.

- Você não me parece muito bem, Lene... – Ele sorriu, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- As matriculas começam só amanhã. – Ela deu de ombros. – Acho que estou um pouco decepcionada. Queria muito começar hoje, sabe como é.

Ele sorriu e entrou no quarto, olhando ao redor. Eu não tinha muitas coisas nele, mas adorava tudo. Ele pegou uma foto que estava na mesinha ao lado da porta, onde eu, minha irmã e minha mãe, estávamos vestidas de caipira em uma festa junina.

- Você deve sentir saudades delas. – Ele colocou a foto no lugar, com um sorriso.

- Bastante. Se minha mãe estivesse aqui, por exemplo, ela agora estaria me fazendo chocolate quente, provavelmente, e rindo dessa minha cara de acabada.

- Bem, eu não sou sua mãe, mas se quiser a gente pode sair agora e arranjar um lugar para você tomar seu chocolate...

- Com canela? – Sorri, enquanto sentia meu coração acelerar de uma forma nunca imaginada.

- A gente dá um jeito.

Senti as bochechas queimarem, enquanto concordava com a cabeça. Não era possível que existisse alguém como James Potter! Ele era perfeito demais para uma pobre mortal como eu! Saímos do quarto juntos, e eu ignorei os gritos de incentivos indecentes que os marotos gritavam. James estava vermelho quando entramos no elevador.

- Desculpa pelos garotos... Quero que saiba que eu não vou fazer como eles disseram.

Eu pensei seriamente em me fazer de sensual e responder algo como "se você quiser, nós podemos"... Ou algo assim. Para meu desespero, porém, tudo o que eu conseguia era olhar para nossos sapatos (E pensar seriamente em como ele poderia gostar de um all star tão sujo). A porta do elevador abriu e saímos para a noite gélida. O carro (lindo e perfeito) dele estava estacionado próximo, mas mesmo assim pareceu uma eternidade. Estávamos ambos em um silencio constrangedor que começava a me irritar, e eu não gosto nenhum pouquinho de ficar irritada.

Quando ele já dava a partida, ouvi-o suspirar pesado, tentando encontrar coragem para tentar falar alguma coisa.

- E então, há muitos lugares que vendem chocolate quente por aqui? – Perguntei em um fôlego só, tentando sorrir tranqüila (E definitivamente não conseguindo).

- É o que vamos descobrir agora. – Ele sorriu para mim, enquanto piscava marotamente. E eu soube que estava apaixonada.

O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA.

- Espero que seu chocolate não tenha esfriado – Ele disse enquanto entrava de novo no carro, com a sacola do mercado. – Sua canela, como prometido.

Ri, enquanto abria o potinho e jogava um pouco no chocolate. James havia feito questão de parar em um mercado para comprar a canela para mim, quando a moça da cafeteria disse que não faziam com. Foi algo tão romântico e perfeito. Claro que não havia uma belíssima lua cheia no céu, e nem um monte de estrelas... E bem, nós estávamos no estacionamento de um mercado 24 horas, enquanto queimávamos nossas línguas com o chocolate. E em silencio. Não aquele silencio constrangedor que havia antes, mas um silencio gostoso, de quem divide um momento único e inesquecível com alguém.

Ter descoberto de repente que eu estava apaixonada por ele fora algo que eu não esperava, e, ta, isso não é _tão_ legal assim, já que eu sabia que não conseguiria encontrar coragem de contar para ele tão cedo. Mas eu também sabia que se ele viesse e tentasse _alguma coisa_ comigo, eu não iria impedir nem um pouquinho. Para falar a verdade até podia imaginar... Ele largaria o chocolate quente, se debruçaria para cima de mim, e me beijaria. Seria uma coisa linda e perfeita! Mas eu não conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo _realmente_ isso. E fora que minha mente muito esperta ficava encontrando um monte de erros na minha imagem perfeita na mente. Como, por exemplo, onde ficaria _meu_ chocolate. E se eu tivesse com a boca cheia? Eu estava começando a me irritar.

Estava tão distraída que nem havia reparado que James não estava prestando atenção em mim, de verdade. Ele olhava, com o cenho franzido, preciso dizer, para uma garota que estava saindo cheia de sacolas do mercado. Minha primeira reação foi olhá-la de baixo à cima, com raiva. Ela tinha os cabelos vermelhos, e usava uma calça jeans simples com uma blusinha branca, e um casaco. Da roupa dela eu nem poderia falar mal, já que volta e meia, eu usava igual, mas quanto ao resto, sai achando defeito em tudo.

- É amiga sua? – Tentei falar com calma, mas sei que deve ter soado _muito_ enciumado.

- É uma garota metida da faculdade. – Ele deu de ombros. – Quem a vê na faculdade não fica imaginando que ela sai por ai assim... Ela está sempre impecável, maquiada e etc...

Ele deu de ombros, e eu continuei olhando-a e planejando seu assassinato. Ela estava estragando meu encontro perfeito.

- Mas de qualquer forma... – Ele sorriu para mim. Eu havia tomado meu chocolate quente todo, e não tinha a mínima idéia do que iria acontecer agora. E enquanto o carro dela se afastava eu conseguia imaginar perfeitamente que poderíamos voltar onde estávamos. Ledo engano. – Bem... Sabe Lene... Você não fica chateada, mas eu preciso acordar cedo amanhã, e acho que talvez tenha que te levar para casa já...

- O que isso! – Eu sorri, tentando parecer adorável, e sentindo cada nervo meu ferver. – Eu também tenho que acordar cedo...

Ele sorriu, e começou a manobrar o carro. Mas eu vi que ele olhara na direção que o carro dela seguia. Eu precisava descobrir quem era essa garota maldita, e mandá-la para o lugar que ela merece!

O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA.

Um dia de trabalho não havia parecido que durava tanto quanto no dia seguinte. Em questão de _horas_ eu estaria me tornando uma universitária, e nada me parecia mais legal de se imaginar. O sol estava brilhando, o céu de um azul que há muito eu não via, e eu cantarolava uma canção qualquer. Mas mesmo assim o dia não passava. Por fim, o relógio bateu às 5 horas, e eu pude largar os patins e o uniforme, e ir para a faculdade.

O caminho me pareceu uma eternidade, enquanto eu segurava uma cópia de "_Sangue e Ouro"_, um livro que eu havia escolhido para meter minha cara dentro, caso eu não conseguisse encontrar coragem para falar com ninguém (Ou se ninguém quisesse falar comigo). Claro que o caminho todo eu não consegui nem mesmo abri-lo, enquanto tamborilava _"Show de Rock 'n' Roll"_ com os dedos.

Cada uma das pessoas que passavam do meu lado me faziam pensar se seriam meus colegas de classe, que aulas eu teria, que tipo de sala seria e todas as baboseiras que geralmente permeiam nossa mente durante trajetos importantes como esse.

E então, lá estava ela. Linda, imponente e grande como só ela. A faculdade. Olhei-a enquanto segurava o fôlego, e sentindo as lágrimas virem aos meus olhos. E tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era: "_É, mãe... Nós conseguimos"_. E entrei de cabeça erguida.

_Continua..._

O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA – O GUIA.

**n.A.**

Capitulo curtinho, mas para marcar a volta. Eu sei que muitos eseram pelas atualizações, e eu peço muitas desculpas por isso, mas minha vida estava muito corrida, e agora que eu parei, simplesmente não encontrava forças para escrevê-la. Espero que tenha sido só uma fase, e que logo vocês tenham muitos capítulos para ler!

Beijinhos, e leiam as outras fics que postei hoje, Apenas não me diga´ e ´Sobre Chás e Cachorros´.

Saudades!

Lolly.


End file.
